UNTITLED!
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Romance is heating up FAST! as they are transferring schools..... but why out of nowhere does passion arise.... someone is not who they seem... DEATH to... Adultry with... and a couple who if found out will destroy them both so they jump off... secrets...


Chapter one 

_(Hermione)_

"GRANGER!" Snape bellowed in her face, snapping her out of her daydream and making her fall out of her chair. Ron was the first out of his chair to help her up.

"Granger if you're that tired then you can look forward to daydreaming in detention all this week with me. Now get back to work!" Snape glared at Hermione before walking away.

Hermione looked down at her essay but she couldn't get her daydream out of her head. It felt so real, there was a girl her age with black hair and was wearing what looked like mini plaid skirt and a black and red corset she was in a room that Hermione did not recognize, the room was very small and it looked like she was in hiding. Hermione heard voices in the next room, two men were there and one was yelling at they other one. There voices were familiar and she remembered the last words were 'DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?' Hermione looked around the room everyone looked normal but then she spotted Blaise and Draco in the back of the room. Draco almost looked sad. She saw him wipe away a tear from his face as the students exited the potions room. She bumped into Draco who didn't say anything he just walked off.

"Snape was in a fowl mood this morning." Ron said between taking bites of his turkey sandwich. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to Harry's and Ron's complains about the cruel and unusual punishments Snape gives out. She looked up at the teachers and saw Snape looking Draco like they were having a conversation telepathically. Snape must have felt the presence of someone's eyes because he thrashed a glare at Hermione.

'_I suggest you stop trying to be noisy. This doesn't concern stupid Gryffindor know it alls!' _

Hermione jumped at Snape's voice in her head. _How did he do that? _Hermione thought to herself. But for some reason she kept her eyes on him. He glared back until he saw a raven fly into the great hall. Snape took the letter and let the raven eat some of his sandwich as he read the letter and wrote a reply on a separate piece of paper. The bird took flight out of the room while Snape placed the letter into his robes. He disappeared out of the room sometime later.

"Hermione are you even paying attention to us?" Ron asked. She looked back at Ron.

"Sorry. I have a headache." She lied, but they didn't catch on. Ron stared to repeat himself when Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent.

"Well students I was just given word of a invite from St. Andrews Boarding School. They have decided to give a special acceptance to a group of student from Hogwarts and Durmstring to come visit the school for a year. Now its my choice of who is to go and I let the teachers decide and if you name is called you are to meet in Professor Snape's classroom as he offered to come with. Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco. Enjoy your visit and be on you best behavior as you are representing this school. Good day."

They all met in the potions room. Draco was the last person to walk in. He had changed his clothes to black slacks and a black silk button down shirt. Snape had taken off his robes and his tie.

"St. Andrews may be a private school but it doesn't have uniforms. But they are strict on rules and they punish very differently and you will be treated like one of the other students. Leaving the school grounds can cause you harm. There are far worse things then Dementors guarding the school and they will not hesitate to attack no matter who you are." Snape stopped talking to look at Harry and Hermione.

"Professor." Hermione piped up. "How do you know all of this?"

'_Once again you ask too many damn questions curiosity could get you hurt. Stop trying to figure out stuff that doesn't concern you!'_

Hermione jumped at his voice in her head again. He ignored her question and he walked over to the fireplace. He murmured a spell and the fireplace blazed with black flames. "Lets go."

One by one they went through the flames and entered into St. Andrews. How well the school looked amazed Hermione. St Andrews was well indeed a private school because the number of students there were scarce.

"Welcome Hogwarts students" An elderly woman said.

She had long white hair in a bun and wore a white dress robe. Snape went up to her and shook her hand. She smiled like they were close friends and they haven't seen each other in a while.

"I'm headmaster St. Andrews. But you all can call me Amanda. The rules are simple. Dinner is a six, no leaving the school, lights out by eleven, and we have a no tolerance policy. Your class schedules are in your pockets. Oh and a little advice must of my students don't require wands as for they are quite gifted. Good day." She said. "Oh and Sev, dear do join me for tea some time."

With that she vanished into thin air. Hermione heard voices coming from above her and quickly she found two people walking down the stairs. She almost turned her attention to something else but then she saw the girl in her daydream. _No way. How can that be possible? She is wearing the same clothes._ Next to her was Viktor Krum.

"Hey Sev. Welcome back." She said. "I'm supposed to show you guys to your rooms although you could have done that."

"How was your summer?" Viktor asked looking at Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny who was blushing lightly.

"Pretty good." Ginny answered breaking eye contact with Viktor.

"Students this is Tamara. If you have any problems or questions you can talk to her." Snape said.

"Follow me." She said.

She gave them a quick tour before leading them down a fight of stairs to a hall with many doors. Each door had the students' names on them. Snape had the first door. Which meant that everyone would have to pass his room to get to theirs. So it meant no sneaking out in the middle of the night. Viktor and Tamara left to go to the kitchens for the students to receive dinner because they had missed it. Ron and Harry went in to inspect their rooms. Hermione saw Snape enter into his room; she had some questions for him. Walk up to his door she saw that it was slightly open. Hermione entered and shut it behind her. The room was well decorated but she saw no sign of Professor Snape. As if that was his queue he came out of the bathroom with out his shirt on. _Oh my god!_ Hermione knew that she should turn away but she couldn't take her eyes off him. _Damn he looks good. _

"Hermione I'm well aware of how good I look. But you didn't come here to stare at me." Snape said. Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Hermione asked.

"You were really thinking that. Damn. I was just guessing. Naughty Granger. Little miss perfect fancies her potions professor and a former Slytherin too. What will Potter think." Snape said walking towards her, until she was against the door.

Hermione felt her knees grow weak, as he got close enough for her to smell him. _Oh gods please just kiss me. _Her mind was racing with images of him all over her and inside her. The temperature in the room was getting warmer. Hermione reached up to touch his hair that felt like silk, it was really shiny so everyone had thought it was greasy but it felt so good between her fingers. Wanting to fell more of him she ran her hands down his chest. She stopped at his belt. Hermione went to undo it but Snape grabbed her hands and pinned them about her head. She actually whimpered at the feeling of his warm hands sending electric waves through her body.

"Granger you wouldn't be able to handle me. I'm way out of your league." He said before releasing her. "Go back to you room."

Hermione stood there as if frozen in time. Snape felt his arm burning; he quickly grabbed a shirt before disappearing. Hermione quickly shook off what just had happened and went into her room. She fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

_(Draco)_

There was a soft knock on Draco's door. He took his eyes off the fireplace he had been staring at and got up to see who was at the door. He smiled when he saw Tamara. She entered into the room and shut the door. When the door was finally closed she jumped on Draco causing him to crash to the ground and Tamara was straddling him. She giggled before kissing him.

"I so missed that." Draco said when they finally broke apart. "I wanted to do that earlier. It has been too long."

"You're the one who had to stay at Hogwarts." She pouted. "If I hadn't come up with the idea of this little invite I wouldn't have seen you for over a year."

"You would have survived." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfloy that was cruel."

"Now its back to last names. You're as bad as Potter. Fine two can play that game. Well tackling me to the ground isn't very lady like, Mrs. Malfloy."

Tamara smiled as she leaned down to kiss her husband again. She loves this man so much. Tamara couldn't believe that they had been married for three months now. They had a hard beginning with his dad finding out and trying to break them up but Draco never gave in, he never quit that's why she fell head over heels for him.

"That's better. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long. What can I say? I'm irresistible." He said.

"Ya right. The only one who thinks that is Pansy. Maybe you should be with her." Tamara said getting up. Pretending to be mad. He always fell for it.

She went up and sat on the bed. Draco got off the floor and walked over to her. He climbed onto the other side of the bed. Tamara pushed Draco back and straddled him once more. He smiled and rolled her over until she was the one pinned to the bed.

"I finally got you where I want you." Tamara said undoing his pants and pulled them off.

Draco got the hint and undid the buttons of her skirt. Tamara unlaced her corset as Draco pulled his shirt over his head. She guided him into her as Draco bent down for a kiss. He let out a hiss as she dug her nails into his back. Letting him know not to be gentle. Draco found out early when they began dating that she didn't like slow lovemaking. She liked hard mind blowing screaming orgasms. Trusting his hips harder against hers pushing himself deeper in to her. Draco found him self-climaxing and he quickened his thrusts until he found her orgasm in which she cried out as he met her in the moment of pure bliss. Draco was breathing heavily when he came crashing down on top of Tamara. Not being with her for a little while mad him come so quickly but he wasn't down with her. No Draco wouldn't finish until it came to be about 4 in the morning and Tamara could barely lift her arm. Draco wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

_(Ginny)_

Ginny walked up the stairs until she found the floor where Viktor's room was. She turned to knob to find it unlocked. Ginny went in. Viktor was in his bed reading in a book.

"Giniveara what are you doing here?" He asked. Ginny locked the door before walking to the end of the bed.

"Shhh." Ginny whispered.

She climbed into the bed and crawled up to him. Pulling him into a kiss. Viktor pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Nibbling on her bottom lips until she let him slide his tongue into her mouth. Viktor's hand went instantly where she want him to. He found the side of her panties where their was a clasp he undid both sides before cupping his hand over her pelvis. She jumped a little but she moaned into his mouth letting him know it was all right. Before he plunged his middle finger into her. Her body was so tight around his finger. Viktor grew hard instantly as she road his finger slowly. Viktor moved his hand in and out quickening her pace. Tonight he was in control and he was going to show her how good an orgasm felt like. Ginny pulled her mouth away from him and grabbed the headboard with both hands as Viktor enter a second finger into her. Viktor felt her orgasm come as her body shook and she moaned into his ear.

"That… was… amazing." Ginny gasped out. "You sure you want to wait. I'm being so selfish."

"I don't mind at all. Pleasuring you pleases me." Viktor said kissing her lightly. She felt the bulge in his pants under her. Sliding herself down she undid his pants and pulled them down. "Giniveara you don't have to do anything I'm fine."

She lowered her head and closed her mouth around Viktor's erection. He threw his head back and whimpered as he ran his hands through her hair.

_(Ron)_

All the lights in Ron's room were out he was lying in his bed; he couldn't sleep. He rolled over to the side of his bed and saw the picture of him and Harry. Instantly he was hard. He got out of bed and went to Harry's room. He knocked on the door; Harry opened the door wearing only his boxers. Harry tried to smile but he saw the look on Ron's face.

"It's happening again." Ron said pushing him into the room the door closed. Ron went over to the bed and blew out the only candle making the room dark.

"I'm not gay Harry. Trust me this won't happen again." Ron said climbing into the bed to find Harry already in the bed.

Ron felt around the bed to find Harry had taken off his shorts. Harry grew hard as a rock as Ron's hand gripped him. Harry straddled Ron.

"Umm. I love it when you do that." Harry said. "I'm going to make you call out my name. Like before. I know you want me. You keep coming back."

Harry bent down and gave Ron a mind-blowing kiss. Ron didn't notice Harry taking off his clothes. Harry grinded his hips against Ron. Ron pushed back.

"You want me?" Harry asked. Ron moaned. Harry began stroking him. "I get rid of this can I have you?"

Ron moaned a yes and Harry began sucking on Ron's harden dick. Ron began pushing Harry's head motioning him to go faster. Harry obeyed and tasted Ron when he finally came. He loved the sweet salty taste of his secret lover.

"Oh Harry." Ron whispered.

"My turn. Don't worry you'll love it." Harry said.

Harry got off. Ron turned over like Harry usually wanted.

"Lets try something different this time." Harry said.

Harry brought Ron to his knees facing the headboard. Harry placed Ron's hands against the headboard. Harry grip Ron's cock that was already growing hard again. He began to give Ron a hand job before he entered him. Harry rode him slow but he felt Ron's cum between his fingers and he left go of Ron's dick grabbing his hips he trusts quickened.

"Oh Ron. You feel so good." Harry moaned. Ron knew he was right it feel good.

"Harry, Oh HARRY!" Ron clenched his teeth. "Harder please, oh Harry…."

Ron pushed back against Harry meeting him stroke for stroke. Ron fell on to the bed with Harry still in him. Harry deepened his trusts just when he felt he couldn't last any longer his climax came and he bit into Ron's shoulder to hold back screaming. Ron moaned into the pillow. Both boys passed out after words.

_(Blaise)_

"Honestly everyone was right. You are Loony Luna!" Blaise said.

"Well I'd rather be crazy then be a man whore! I really don't see what women find in you. Let alone call you a sex god." Luna said going back to reading her book.

"Oh really because I never heard you complain." Blaise said. "But I do recall hearing 'Blaise I want you, I need you…'"

Luna giggled as he chased her back to her room…..

_(Hermione)_

Hermione groaned as she walked into her first class to see everyone with a smiling face.

"Oh great." Hermione said sitting in the back.

Ron was flirting with Tamara, Harry was mad about something. Ginny was writing again. Blaise was actually being nice to Luna.

"Am I the only one who didn't get laid last night?" Hermione said out loud.

"Sadly yes." Someone said.

"Good morning professor Snape. You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Actually I did but the show that is going to happen now will be quite a shock to most and far more interesting."

Draco walked into the room with a smile on his face, but when he saw Ron he got very angry. He walked over to Ron and grabbed him by the back of the collar pulling him out of his chair.

"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled. "You EVER try to touch, hit on, or even look at MY wife again you will regret it as I will peel the flesh from your skin using a pairing knife! Understand?"

"YYYeeessss." Ron stuttered.

Draco dropped Ron on the floor and he scurried across the room. Draco bent down and gave Tamara a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning love." Draco said sitting down.

Snape sat down be side Hermione. _Now lets see if you can make it through a class with out fantasizing about me, shall we? _Snape rubbed his hand against he knee moving his hand up and under her skirt. He used his hand to spread her legs as he drew shapes with his finger.

"Please, stop." Hermione whispered. _Open your eyes. I'm not doing anything. You can't even handle me touching you in your mind. Like I said I'm out of your league, this is just for fun. You're not my type. You just a child…_

Hermione opened her eyes to find that Snape wasn't even in the room.

"Damn you." She whispered.

The day dragged on very slowly for Hermione. At times she wished Snape would enter he mind just to mess with her head. But he didn't. She didn't see him most of the day. Hermione dropped her book bag off in her room. Hermione saw Snape walking to his room. She went in to his room. The room was dark but she still could see a little and as soon as she entered into the room Hermione was pushed against the door. She felt lips crash against hers. Hands roamed up her skirt and ripped her underwear off. Moments later she felt a sharp pain of someone forcing themselves into her. She bit back a cry. Snape wasn't being gentle. He was right she was out of his league. _No! I show him. I'll make this a night to remember._ Hermione pushed her feet against the door and they both fell to the floor. He went deeper into as she fell on top of him. She cried out but bit back tears. Pushing the pain aside she began to ride him. Hermione dug her nails into Snape's stomach and pushed upward as she went up and down on top of him. _So Hermione are you lying in bed thinking of me? I've been looking for a gift for you to help solve your problem; I can't find one so I just might have to help you with your problem myself. What are you doing? Fast heart beat, breathing heavily, and rising temperature. Your not running a mile, that means… oh. I'll leave you alone. You could have said something… _Hermione stopped, she went to get off of him but he turned her over and finished what they had started. He cried out as he hit his climax.

"Damn girl. I didn't think you were that good. Now I see that you are good enough for my son. So tight and eager to please. Ever think about leaving him and upgrading to me?" He said.

"I don't know your damn son and for the record my virginity was for someone else. You in the wrong room and you jumped me so get out before I charge you with rape!" She said.

"That was your first time?" He asked, "Damn you were good. A natural. Well the first time always hurts let me show you that sex is good and you won't want to be pressing charges against me."

He captured her lips, grabbing her chest he entered into her again. He was right it did feel good the second time. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and she moaned as she felt an orgasm coming. The door swung open. Hermione gasped as she saw who came in. Snape looked like he was just stabbed in the heart and was slowly dieing.

"Snape." Hermione gasped.

"Not that who you fuck like a jackrabbit is any of my business. But lets look at the facts. 17-year-old girl, married man, death eater, Malfloy, in my room. Now you can't say he forced you because your legs are around him and he still inside you, still fucking your brains out as I speak because he doesn't care who embarrassing this is for you because he still get what he wants." Snape said.

Moments later Lucius cried out as he released his little ones inside her. Hermione felt like a dirty little whore. Which now she was. Lucius got up and fastened his trousers. He smiled at Hermione.

"Good evening Severus." He turned back to Hermione. "You were great."

Lucius apprented himself out of the room and back to the Malfloy manor.

"Snape. I can explain." Hermione cried.

"Hermione get dressed. Please leave my room as soon as possible and try not to touch anything." Snape said.

"Snape…"

"Hermione were not a couple you don't have to explain anything. There is someone else anyways. I was just playing around. Good day Ms. Granger."

And then he was gone into the darkness of the night…

**(HELP NEEDED! I REALLY NEED A TITLE FOR THIS! REVIEW AND IF I LIKE YOUR TITLE I'LL USE IT AND PUT YOU IN AS A CHARACTER!)**

**A/N: well big cliffy right there but I'm evil like that in all but oh well…. Lol ya I kno that 1****st**** chappy is very discripitve but I had this idea in my mind for weeks now and thanxs to me getting sick I had time to right. I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY OTHER STORIES SOON!!!!! I promise. May take a few days but I will.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

** 3 Gothic Tink… **


End file.
